


Badass little girl

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [95]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordspackage, brand and hunter.





	Badass little girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles‘ word challenge from June 13th, had me struggling a lot tbh, but I finally got it! Have some est rel Sterek with parents!Petopher =D
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175086018757).)

“Oh, gosh,” Stiles breathed as he looked at Peter and Chris’ baby. “Hey there little girl.” His voice was soft as he carefully picked her up. “You look just like your daddies, all wrinkly and ugly.”

Peter smiled at the lie and murmured something to Chris as Stiles turned to Derek.

“Look, babe, a brand new hunter,” he said before looking down at her again. “Or are you a wolf?”

“Are you saying she can’t be both?” Peter asked dryly. 

“Oh, you’re the whole package, are you? One badass little girl.”

“Well, she is our daughter,” Chris said, grinning proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
